Hatred: The Battle between Light and Dark
by Nightfeather777
Summary: Two kits are born, Lightkit and Darkkit. Both kits want to be the best. But, only one is accepted into Clan society, and the other cast away. Soon, the two brothers develop a hatred for each other that is so strong, only a life-long battle can determine the winner. So who will win, Light or Dark? PLEASE READ STORY IT IS BETTER THAN SUMMERY! Rated t for normal warriors stuff
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is a new story I am writing! I hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful time!XD**

**Hatred: The Battle between Light and Dark**

**By: Nightfeather777**

**I personally dedicate this story to:**

**Jay's Song: For teaching me a thing or two about writing great stories**

**Lily, my twin: For being the best TWIN SISTEH I could ever ask for. Thanks for always being there! ;)**

**Cinderfern: For being a great friend, even though you aren't here anymore...:_(**

**Blue1272000: For talking to me nearly every day. It's nice to have someone on here like that.:D**

**My parents: For guiding my footsteps to always doing what _I_ wish to do**

**Hails: For making me laugh everyday, and for being THE BEST FRIEND A PERSON CAN EVER HAVE!**

**Kiles: For ALWAYS saying that I can do it!**

**My family: For praying for me when I was born and loving me forever**

**This is for you, everyone!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Light filtered through the green leaves of the oak tree. Fireshade was gathering herbs, as most medicine cats did. The borage leaves she was gathering were for a queen back at camp, Fallingmeadow was excpecting kits. The queen was as nervous as any first time mom, but Fireshade knew that there was something more troubling. _She doesn't want her kits to end up like Grayfrost's did._ she thought.

Grayfrost was a first time mom too, and her kits, Blizzardkit, Blossomkit, and Leafkit, all had died from a badger attack. But now, Eaglestar said that he had everything under control again. _I hope he's right..._

And, to add to the tension, another Clan, MountainClan, was on the verge of attacking again. They were strong warriors, but they lived far away. _I'm sure that we would detect any MountainClan warrior before they even get near our camp...they may be great fighters, but they are too clumsy._

Suddenly, a large caterwaul broke from nearby. _Camp! _Fireshade thought. The medicine cat dashed back to her home, where to her dismay, she saw several warriors attacking. But they weren't MountainClan; they were DarkClan, the deadliest and biggest Clan of all.

Fireshade saw Eaglestar battling Hannibal, the DarkClan leader. She groaned. Most of the TreeClan warriors were already slain. _No..._she thought.

"Warriors of TreeClan! Run before they get-" she was attacked by a very large black tom. His name was Rage, and he was one of the deputies of DarkClan. The large tom bared gleaming white teeth, and Fireshade gulped in fear. _I can't die now!_ she shoved the large tom off of her and immediately got up. _He's trying to weaken us by killing me! _she realized in fear. Fireshade knew that attacking Rage was pointless; getting him to eat poison might work._  
_

Fireshade had remembered a tact-tick all TreeClan medicine cats used. If there was a battle raging on, and there was no way to win, they poisoned their enemies. They had never been defeated since using the poison. It was a secret no other Clan even thought about. _It's something only the Tree Dwellers can use._ The name of the poison was commonly referred to just oak, but the full name was Poison Oak.

Fireshade knew she had some already mixed up, for the attack of MountainClan. It was a deadly poultice, and was given to a warrior as a healing remedy, but it killed the warrior by closing the throat up so that warrior couldn't breath. Rage tried to tackle her, but Fireshade was moving off towards her den._  
_

Rage leaped onto Fireshade, and grabbed her scruff. He dragged the medicine cat into her den, and looked around."Let's see...what can I make you eat so you can die?" Rage asked her. Fireshade flattened her ears, and reached a paw out to the leaf that the poison was on. She clawed it closer, but Rage bit down on her paw; hard._  
_

Fireshade yowled in pain, but it didn't matter. She knew once the contents of the leaf were spilled onto Rage's face, he would be weakened quickly. She arched her back and shoved Rage off. She bit back a yowl of pain, for Rage still had her paw, but now it was twisted very badly.

Fireshade nipped at his muzzle, and he immediately let go of her paw. Then, faster than lightning, she spilled the contents of the leaf onto Rage's face. He quickly ate the poison.

"Was that your best attempt?" Rage hissed as he stood up."Let me show you mine!" he raked his claws down her flank, and Fireshade grabbed his shoulder. She knew how to dislocate a shoulder easily. She pulled hard, and heard a snap. The mighty warrior yowled in pain and furry, but he wasn't done with Fireshade yet.

Rage tackled her and bit her neck, and Fireshade gasped as she felt blood start pouring out onto the ground. Fireshade narrowed her eyes, and kicked Rage hard, in the stomach. She knew that if any physical damage was done to the stomach or chest area while the poison was running its course, death would come sooner.

Rage stumbled onto the ground. He was gasping for breath. The warrior was breathing fast and shallow."What...did...you...do...to...me?" Rage managed to meow.

"I poisoned you," Fireshade meowed in an icy tone."It's something only TreeClan medicine cats do..." she watched as the warrior finally died, at her paws.

Suddenly, a starry figure began to form. Fireshade recognized Petalheart, her mentor."Petalheart!" she exclaimed, and she ran over to her excitedly.

"Fireshade, I know this whole poisoning thing is something that I showed you, but it's not the fair way to win a battle." Petalheart meowed.

"But-"

"But nothing, you and I both know it isn't fair." Petalheart instructed.

"DarkClan isn't fair!" Fireshade yowled.

"Life isn't fair!" Petalheart spat."Listen! If you use that poison one more time in a battle, your life will be taken, and not the enemies'," then the misty cat disappeared.

Fireshade sighed softly. She listened for battle sounds, but there were none. She padded outside. Not a single cat was in camp, except Fireshade, Fallingmeadow, Grayfrost, and Talonclaw. Bodies were strewn all around camp. Fireshade groaned.

"TreeClan is no more," muttered Fallingmeadow.

"No," Fireshade corrected her."We are here. I can tell."

But not a sound came. Gradually, cats started appearing, and Fireshade realized these were all of her Clanmates. But there was a major problem; only a few more appeared, including Redcloud, the deputy. Also Finchwing, Dustwater, and Fernsky appeared.

"Fireshade, our Clanmates have chased off DarkClan." Redcloud meowed softly. Fireshade realized that the cats in camp that were dead were all DarkClan.

"DarkClan is no more?" Fireshade asked, looking around.

"DarkClan is no more," Redcloud meowed."Peace has finally come."

* * *

**That's the prologue! PLEASE REVIEW! I LIKE NICE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! FIRESHADE WON'T POISON YOU IF YOU REVIEW!**

***laughs evilly***

**P.S: Check out my other stories:**

**The Beginning of the Clans: Dawn**

**The Beginning of the Clans: Rising Storm**

**Warriors: Cry of the Lion**

**Love y'all!**

**~Night**


	2. Chapter 1: Learning

**So what up y'all? It's bean awhile, and I am sorry 'bout that. But never fear! This story will get updated more often as soon as I'm done with my other one THAT I HAD TO RE-DO!DX Also, IT IS OFFICIALLY SUMMER BREAK FOR ME NOW, so you can expect a little bit faster of updates!:D**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! Fireshade won't poison you now!XD Anyway, I like to see reviews, so keep'em comin'!XD AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, FIRESHADE WILL GIVE YOU POISON THAT PARALYZES YOU!**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**TREECLAN**

**Leader:**** Eaglestar-**large gray tom with white paws and green eyes  
**Apprentice: Falconpaw**

**Deputy:**** Redcloud-**large red tom with a white chest and leaf-green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Fireshade-**orange she-cat with dark amber eyes; white paws, tail-tip, and underbelly

**Warriors**

**Larkfall-**handsome golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Leafwave-**gray tom with one white paw and blue eyes

**Finchwing-**gray tabby tom with white paws, and white 'V' on face. Dark blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Poolpaw**

**Cloudysky-**silver, almost white tabby tom with very pale blue eyes. Has white ears, paws, underbelly, and chest

**Blackthunder-**huge black tom with green eyes

**Talonclaw-**blue-gray tom with green eyes

**Grayfrost-**gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Dustwater-**sandy colored tom with dark, pale amber eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Snowpaw**

**Acornfall-**small dusky brown she-cat with dark green eyes

**Sharpfang-**deadly huge dark brown tabby tom with very dark blue eyes; white paws

**Fernsky-**sweet, beautiful dappled golden she-cat with white tail-tip, blue eyes

**Cloverheart-**white she-cat with golden dappled spots; amber eyes

**Lilytail-**gray she-cat with green eyes

**Jaggedclaw-**large dark gray tom with green eyes

**Mossheart-**brown she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Silvermoon-**silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes; white chest, tail-tip, paws, underbelly, and 'v' on face

**Swiftnight-**black tom with white underbelly and tail-tip; dark green eyes

**Ravensong-**beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Applepaw**

**Apprentices**

**Falconpaw-**gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Poolpaw-**gray she-cat with green eyes

**Snowpaw-**white tom with black paws and amber eyes

**Applepaw-**dark gray she-cat with very dark amber eyes

**Queens and their Kits:**

**Fallingmeadow-**gray and white she-cat with pale green eyes, mother of Sharpfang's kits who are 2 moons old:

**Lightkit-**gray and dark brown tom with one green eye, and one blue eye

**Darkkit-**dark brown tabby tom with white paws, chest, underbelly, and tail-tip; light blue eyes

**Birchkit-**very small white she-cat with brown patches. Green eyes

**Elders**

**One-eye-**very old, battle scarred black tom. Blind green eyes

**Silverflame-**once very beautiful light gray she-cat. Blue eyes

**Cedartree-**old reddish colored tom with a white tail-tip. Green eyes

**Gravelheart-**old grumpy gray tom with very pale yellow eyes

* * *

**MOUNTAINCLAN**

**Leader:**** Graystar-**gray tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**** Stoneclaw-**silver tom with black tabby stripes, blue eyes; white paws

**Medicine Cat:**** Emberfire-**orange and white tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Goldenpaw**

**Warriors**

**Rockfang-**large, dark gray tom with bright yellow eyes

**Lavaheart-**black and russet-red tom with bright yellow eyes

**Spottedtail-**black tom with white spots and blue eyes

**Raincloud-**gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Skyfrost-**black and white tom with yellow eyes

**Stormfur-**tortoiseshell mix of black, silver, ginger, and white she-cat. Very pale blue eyes

**Blackpelt-**black tom with yellow eyes

**Windysky-**tawny colored tom with black spots; amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Hollypaw **

**Frostfur-**white she-cat with blue eyes

**Foxtail-**russet-red tom with black stockings and white tail-tip. Blue eyes

**Icefire-**blue tom with white patches and yellow eyes

**Yellowpad-**yellow tom with a twisted paw; amber eyes

**Brightcloud-**red and white she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Flowerfang-**white she-cat with a black ear, leaf-green eyes

**Hawktalon-**dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Antnose-**black and ginger tom with white paws; blue eyes

**Cougarclaw-**light tawny colored tom with pale yellow eyes

**Bluesong-**blue she-cat with blue eyes

**Pinebreeze-**brown she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

**Nutstorm-**ginger colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Rabbitbird-**white tom with green eyes

**Mousefang-**small brown tom with leaf-green eyes

**Sunnyheart-**golden tabby she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, chest, 'v' on face, and underbelly. Pale blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Goldenpaw-**handsome golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Hollypaw-**black she-cat with dark, pale amber eyes

**Queens and their Kits:**

**Blizzardcloud-**beautiful white she-cat with black spots and amber eyes, mother of Graystar's kits who are 5 moons old:

**Jaggedkit-**white and gray tom with black spots and amber eyes

**Stormkit-**black and gray tom with amber eyes

**Elders**

**Jaggedpeak-**gray and black tom with blue-gray eyes

**Flowersky-**once very beautiful calico she-cat with very dark green eyes

**Crookedgrass-**very dark gray tom with yellow eyes; has fur that sticks out at all angles

**Eelfang-**silver tabby tom with very dark amber eyes

**Nightshade-**black tom with very, very, VERY dark amber eyes; look almost red

**Brokenfang-**battle scarred light brown dappled she-cat; amber eyes

* * *

**MEADOWCLAN**

**Leader:**** Grassstar-**handsome small gray and white tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**** Flowerdust-**very beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, tail-tip, and 'v' on face; very dark and pale blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Gorseheart-**lithe brown tom with black patches; amber eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Lilytooth**

**Warriors**

**Cavernmist-**dark gray tom with misty blue eyes

**Hazelwind-**small light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Ashfang-**dark gray tom with green eyes

**Meadowdusk-**very beautiful white she-cat with one gray paw; green eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Stormpaw**

**Fallfire-**wiry brown tom with green eyes

**Darkflame-**dark brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Ivylight-**pale gray she-cat with a stripe running from head to tail; greenish blueish eyes

**Daisystep-**sleek brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Quickheart-**fast black tom with amber eyes

**Happyheart-**blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

**Rosesky-**calico she-cat with very pale blue eyes

**Tigerheart-**brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Kestrelfang-**black and white tom with very long fangs; bright yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Emberpaw**

**Leopardtail-**golden dappled tom with leopard-like spots; yellow eyes, has no tail

**Breezeclaw-**very dark brown, almost black tom with amber eyes

**Wolftail-**gray tom with splotches of white; long bushy tail, yellow eyes

**Icefeather-**white she-cat with amber eyes. Has black ears

**Bramblefrost-**dark brown tabby tom with brilliant green eyes

**Barkleaf-**brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a white tail-tip; green eyes

**Owlfeather-**black and red tom with dark blue eyes; VERY HANDSOME

**Apprentices**

**Lilytooth-**white she-cat with a crooked tooth; green eyes

**Emberpaw-**orange she-cat with green eyes

**Stormpaw-**black, gray, white, and ginger tom with VERY pale blue eyes

**Queens and their kits**

**Featherbreeze-**beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, underbelly, and 'v' on face. Bright and pale amber eyes, mother of Cavernmist's kits who are new-born:

**Cloudkit-**light gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes

**Seakit-**gray tom with white paws and chest, yellow eyes

**Silverkit-**silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**

**Cinderdust-**gray and golden tom with amber eyes. Once very handsome

**Whitefrost-**white tom with blue eyes; DEAF

* * *

**LAKECLAN**

**Leader:**** Owlstar-**brown and tawny colored tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Cherrypaw**

**Deputy:**** Freezefeather-**white tom with silver tabby stripes; very pale blue eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Lakepaw**

**Medicine Cat:**** Leafsong-**red she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

**Waterpelt-**gray tom with green eyes

**Pebblefoot-**dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Streamsong-**beautiful silver tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Reedfeather-**light gray tom with pale amber eyes

**Spottedflame-**orange tom with white spots with yellow eyes

**Troutfang-**small gray and white tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Steampaw**

**Morninglight-**VERY beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Lionfur-**ginger tom with green eyes

**Badgerclaw-**black and white she-cat with amber eyes and very long front claws

**Floodshine-**blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Brackenpaw**

**Wavesong-**beautiful silver she-cat with light green eyes

**Sandberry-**handsome pale ginger tabby tom with leaf-green eyes

**Pinknose-**white she-cat with green eyes; has a very pink nose

**Thunderroar-**black tom with white paws and a loud roar

**Shimmerwater-**beautiful black she-cat with a glossy pelt and amber eyes

**Skyleaf-**russet-red she-cat with dark green eyes

**Oakstorm-**brown and white tom with blue eyes

**Creekfur-**dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Riverfur-**blueish gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Firewater-**VERY handsome flame-colored tom with very pale blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Thrushpaw**

**Rushfur-**gray tom with green eyes

**Birdfeather-**black, ginger, and white she-cat with very pale blue eyes

**Turtletail-**tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Dawnmist-**ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Goldensong-**very handsome golden tabby tom with white paws, tail-tip, chest, and underbelly. Has very pale amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Brackenpaw-**pale tawny colored tom with leaf-green eyes

**Rainpaw-**gray she-cat with very pale green eyes

**Thrushpaw-**black tom with amber eyes

**Cherrypaw-**russet red she-cat with three white paws and a white underbelly; other paw is black. Blue eyes

**Steampaw-**very pale silver tom with very pale yellow eyes

**Queens and their kits:**

**Lakeshine-**beautiful glossy black furred she-cat with one green eye, one blue eye. Mother of Floodshine's kits who are 5 moons old:

**Beekit-**black and blue tom with green eyes

**Honeykit-**black she-cat with a white paw and tail-tip; blue eyes

**Berryflight-**red and white she-cat with amber eyes; no tail. Mother of Freezefeather's kits:

**Sapkit-**red and white she-cat with very pale blue eyes

**Sedgekit-**red she-cat with silver tabby stripes and amber eyes

**Bearkit-**large red tom with amber eyes

**Hollykit-**black, red, and white she-cat with one amber eye, one blue eye

**Brokenheart-**heavily battle scarred orange she-cat with white paws and chest and 'v' on face. Has very dark green eyes

**Elders**

**Poppyshine-**black and white she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Yellowshine-**tawny colored tom with pale green eyes

**Emberfrost-**orange and black she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**Chapter 1: Learning**

Darkkit opened his eyes. Next to him, Lightkit slept on. Birchkit was also asleep._ She's pretty much a goner, anyway. I don't know why mother is always helping her and paying attention to her. It's like I don't exist._ Whenever Lightkit was awake, he would have all the attention he wanted. He would often give little Birchkit some advice, or just hang out with her.

But poor Darkkit never got any of that. He despised Birchkit, and apparently had tried to kill her once. The little she-kit didn't like to be anywhere near Darkkit, and he was fine with that.

Darkkit got up from his moss bedding. He had made his own nest because Lightkit and Birchkit had sort of pushed him out, and he wanted his own nest anyway.

The young tom padded out into the TreeClan clearing, watching all of the days' activities. He spotted Fireshade, their feisty medicine cat, talking to Redcloud. He headed towards the fresh-kill pile, where a couple of apprentices were eating.

"Hey, Darkkit!" Applepaw called. Falconpaw simply grunted his greeting. Darkkit liked Applepaw a lot because she would actually pay him some attention. _Snowpaw and Poolpaw must be on the dawn patrol,_ Darkkit thought, for usually the four apprentices were found together.

"Hello Applepaw. How is the prey running?" Darkkit mewed as he dipped his head to the older cat.

"Great! Even though leaf-fall is surely going to come soon, there is more than enough to support us!" Applepaw replied. Darkkit opened his mouth to say something, but then he spotted Lightkit walking out from the nursery.

"Hey Applepaw! Want to show me that move again? It was _so _awesome!" Lightkit meowed as he came up."Oh, hey Darkkit."

Darkkit let out a small growl. _How dare he demand that the one cat I can talk to does some stupid battle move? _But to his dismay, Applepaw agreed.

"Sure, Lightkit. Why don't you join Falconpaw and I?" She asked as she turned around. Darkkit felt a very powerful rage burning in his belly. _My stupid brother is going to die at my claws one day, _he thought bitterly._  
_

Soon, Darkkit found a shrew and started eating the small creature. Birchkit came walking out of the nursery without Fallingmeadow; which was extremely rare for her to do. She had a lot of trouble walking on her own, and it was hard for her to eat. Darkkit liked to scare her, and he stood up, fluffing out his dark brown tabby pelt. As soon as the smaller cat saw him, she took off, running towards Fireshade's den.

"Darkkit!" Fallingmeadow, his mother, spat."Do I have to tell you every time not to scare Birchkit?" She came over to where he was, and glared down at him. Darkkit met her gaze evenly.

"No." He growled."You just don't think I exist. Why should I care about anyone else if they don't care about me?"

"Of course I think you exist!" Fallingmeadow yowled."Why would you-"

"Do you even know that I sleep by myself in the nursery?" Darkkit was circling his mother._ She should die, too, the little pest that she is._

"What? I didn't know that!" Fallingmeadow meowed."I'm sorry, Darkkit."

"You are _NOT_ sorry!" Darkkit spat. He lashed out at Fallingmeadow, claws unsheathed. He tried to get to her eyes, but his mother shook him off.

"Darkkit, I feel as though you should be punished!" Fallingmeadow hissed into his ear. Her paw was placed on top of his chest. He flattened his ears.

"You know what I think?" He growled.

"What?" Fallingmeadow narrowed her eyes.

"That you should die...in a very...ugly...hole." Darkkit said, his eyes burning with rage.

"What? No!" Fallingmeadow got up and ran into Fireshade's den. Darkkit shook himself, and nodded his head._ You're already scared of me; good thing, too._ But Darkkit felt a little depressed. _Why does everyone hate me?_

He saw Lightkit playing a game with Applepaw and Falconpaw."Hey!" Darkkit ran over to them, his pelt burning with hope."Can I join you guys?"

"Sorry, Darkkit. Maybe some other time?" Lightkit replied. Darkkit flattened his ears.

"Fine!" He stormed off. He didn't have a particular place to go, but he wanted someone to talk to. Another patrol came in, and at the head was Eaglestar. Darkkit wished very badly that he could be just like that one day. _But watch, it'll be Lightkit who gets to be leader._

"Eaglestar!" Fireshade ran up to him."I have something very important to tell you!" The two cats walked off towards his den. Darkkit saw Sharpfang, his father, and he bounded up to him.

"Daddy!" But Darkkit didn't get there in time. Lightkit was all over him. Darkkit huffed an angry reply, and decided to talk to an elder about his problems. They always seemed happy to see him, and they gave him all the attention in the world._ If I become leader, and ANY of these elders are still alive, I shall treat them with the highest respect._

First, he grabbed the plumpest rabbit he could find. He dragged it into the den, and was greeted with friendliness from all of the elders.

"So you brought us a rabbit?" Silverflame purred.

"That looks like a good one," Cedartree commented.

"What?" One-eye was looking around. She was nearly blind, she was so old. And deaf.

"DARKKIT IS HERE!" Silverflame yowled.

"Oh!" One-eye replied. Gravelheart grunted. He was new to being an elder, and wasn't liking it one bit.

"I have a problem." Darkkit announced.

"What is it?" Silverflame asked.

"Well, it seems that besides you guys, I am ignored by the entire Clan. It just isn't fair! Only Lightkit and Birchkit get any attention!" Darkkit wailed.

Silverflame nodded."My sister was just like that. Her name was Morningpaw, and she died as an apprentice. When I was a kit, I always was left out from everyone; not a single soul, not even the elders would talk with me. I felt so alone.

"But then one day, the bitterness in my heart was very strong. I had muttered that Morningpaw should be swallowed up by the earth and never be seen again. We were both apprentices, and the sky was gray and cloudy.

"My sister and I had to go hunting together, and once we were in the correct spot, a huge hole opened up in the earth. She died at my own words. Even to this day, I highly regret what I said."

Darkkit was shocked."So you think I should kill Lightkit?"

Silverflame gasped."Of course I miss Morningpaw! I was just so tired of all of the things she did, and now she was gone. I was sad, and though my warrior ceremony came after some time, cats finally started to understand my grief. They realized that everyone had neglected me. Though I was grateful, not a cat could undo my grief for myself as a young cat.

"I think you should tell Lightkit how you feel. If he doesn't change, tell Eaglestar."

Darkkit dipped his head."Thank you, Silverflame."

"Darkkit, if you ever wish to sleep in our den, you surely can." Cedartree meowed. Darkkit purred.

"I would love to, but this is your place of rest." Darkkit exited and saw Fireshade and Fallingmeadow chatting._ I need to find Lightkit and talk to him._

"Darkkit!" Lightkit called. He bounded over to his brother."Where were you?"

"Talking with the elders about what I should do to not kill you." Darkkit muttered. Lightkit's eyes grew wide. He slowly started to back away."No! Lightkit, I only want to talk with you!" Darkkit wailed.

"How do I know that you're not going to shred your claws down my throat?" Lightkit meowed, his voice shaking with fear.

Darkkit shook his head."Look. Tell me why you never hang out with me?"

"I don't know! Maybe because you're so antisocial?"

"I tried to play with you and Applepaw and Falconpaw today! And yesterday! And all you ever do is say,'Maybe next time, Darkkit'!" Darkkit lunged for Lightkit's throat. He clawed several tufts of fur out, and then Fireshade grabbed his scruff.

"Darkkit! No!" Fallingmeadow spat."How dare you-"

"Fallingmeadow!" Fireshade put Darkkit down and blocked him with a paw."Stop yelling at him!"

"But he-"

Fireshade stood and yowled,"I said, STOP YELLING AT HIM!" The entire camp went silent."Do you know why Darkkit attacks you and his brother? IT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER GIVE THE POOR GUY ANY ATTENTION!" Fireshade yowled."He feels lonely, and sees you as an enemy. All you ever do is scold him." Fireshade flicked her tail at Birchkit."Get over here. Now."

"No!" Fallingmeadow protested. She blocked Birchkit from coming closer."She can't-"

"ENOUGH!" Fireshade spat, unsheathing her claws. Birchkit dashed over to her."Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Birchkit asked, her eyes filled with determination.

"Show that you aren't afraid of Darkkit. Show him that someone cares about him. You tell me over and over that he's your favorite brother, and you wished he wouldn't be mean."

Birchkit nodded."Okay." She came over to Darkkit, and he looked at her."I'm sorry I've ignored you for so long. I was always afraid that you were going to kill me. Now I realize that you never wanted to hurt me, but just to get some attention."

Darkkit was shocked."I really am your favorite brother?"

"Yeah. Lightkit is perfect, it seems. You, on the other hand, have flaws. I was just too afraid to talk to you." Birchkit meowed.

"Oh." Darkkit looked at her sympathetically."I am sorry that I tried to kill you. Would you like to spend some time with me?"

"Yeah!" Birchkit jumped up and down. Darkkit purred._ I guess she isn't so bad after all!_

* * *

**See? Darkkit isn't as cold-hearted as we thought! Next time, we see Lightkit and Darkkit building some teams to fight against eachother, and Darkkit will be playing with his sister.**

**AND THERE SHALL BE OTHER STUFF!XD**

**Love y'all! Remember, if you don't want paralysis from Fireshade, you better review!**

**~Night**


	3. Chapter 2: Brothers and Sisters

**Chapter 2: Of Brothers and Sisters**

It had been a moon since Darkkit and Birchkit became close. They played together a lot now, and Darkkit was more popular with the other cats, even his parents. Ravensong had moved into the nursery, excpecting Swiftnight's kits. The nursery was filling up fast, and there were rumors of Silvermoon expecting kits. But, Grayfrost was again expecting, but hadn't moved into the nursery quite yet.

"Darkkit, catch!" Birchkit yowled. She hurled a moss ball towards him. In the moon since, she had grown bigger and stronger, and wasn't getting as sick as often. She hadn't been sick for almost the entire moon!

"I got it!" Darkkit called as he ran for the ball. He caught the moss around a claw and flung it back towards Birchkit. Now that the kits were almost four moons old, Lightkit had gotten even more bossy and controlling. He had started building a small group of cats that would attack Darkkit and Birchkit, but once Fireshade realized what was happening, she threatened to poison the cats.

Birchkit flung the moss back at Darkkit. The exercise was helping her get stronger muscles, and she was all the way across camp!_ Birchkit will be so strong when she's an apprentice. _he thought. As the moss ball landed at Darkkit's paws, Lightkit strode over and shoved his brother out of the way.

"Only cool kits play moss ball," Lightkit growled as he took it away.

Birchkit snarled,"That's not nice!" She stood and dashed over to Lightkit."Give it back!"

Lightkit rolled his eyes."No. You used to be cool, but now you hang out with a complete mouse-brain."

Darkkit hissed,"Less talk." He pounced onto Lightkit and started shredding tufts of fur out. Darkkit winced in pain as his brother caught hold of his ear. Blood started pouring out of the wound, but they kept fighting.

"LightClan!" Lightkit yowled to his 'Clan'."Attack!" The cats shook their heads and stalked off. Suddenly, Darkkit slashed a huge gash into Lightkit's flank. The kit yowled in pain, but kept fighting.

"KITS! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Darkkit gulped, and released Lightkit's leg. Eaglestar was standing a tail-length away, his green eyes narrowed to slits."I am very disappointed in you two. You always fight, and this time, there was blood!" Both kits looked down at their paws in sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Eaglestar. It was Darkkit who started it," Lightkit muttered.

Darkkit boldly stepped forward."This is the first time, Eaglestar. I am sorry."

"And I am disappointed in all warriors in camp! Except the elders, and Ravensong, who was sleeping." Eaglestar held is fiery green gaze with Fallingmeadow the most."Come speak to me in my den." He flicked his tail."All warriors in camp are under apprentice duties for a moon!"

The warriors were shocked, but knew better than to challenge their wise leader. Darkkit sighed. Fireshade was treating his ear."Fireshade, I hate my brother."

"I can see why," She meowed, placing cobwebs and some sticky stuff Darkkit didn't like the smell of."But you can't _ever _attack a Clanmate like that,"

"But you don't know what he's like!" Darkkit wailed."He's _always _trying to do stuff like that!"

Fireshade shook her head."Darkkit, some cats are just like that." Darkkit hissed, and padded over to Birchkit.

* * *

The evening came, and with all warriors in camp, Eaglestar summoned a Clan meeting."Let all cats gather to hear my words!" Fallingmeadow stood beside him, her gaze sad and depressed. _What's gotten her like that? _Darkkit wondered. He had grown closer with his mom also. She was nicer than he had originally thought.

"I say these words before EternalClan, and that they would hear and approve of what I am doing. Because of the fight with Lightkit and Darkkit, they must be banished from TreeClan until their apprentice ceremonies."

Darkkit gasped. He was saddened, but also excited. He'd get to meet cats from another Clan! _What'll it be like? _he wondered. His Clanmates weren't so thrilled.

"That's not right!" Swiftnight yowled. Larkfall and Leafwave nodded their agreement.

"It's totally fair!" Finchwing called out."Those kits have been fighting forever!" Cloudysky and Blackthunder flicked their tails in agreement.

"Lightkit, you are going to go to MeadowClan, and Darkkit, you are going to..." Cats waited to Eaglestar to name the Clan."MountainClan. I will speak with Grassstar and Graystar. tomorrow. For tonight, Lightkit and Darkkit must sleep with me. Clan dismissed."

Cats broke out into chattering of all sorts. Darkkit came into Eaglestar's den, followed by Lightkit. The two cats already had nests waiting for them, and they curled up and fell asleep.

The following day dawned cold and frosty. Darkkit opened his eyes and noticed how sparkly the ground was. He sat up and started pawing the cold white stuff, then sniffed it, and then licked it.

"Hm. Tastes like...coldness." Darkkit meowed. Lightkit stood beside him, glaring at his little brother.

"Whatever. Everyone knows what frost tastes like." Muttered Lightkit, lashing his tail in annoyance."It's frozen dew."

Darkkit rolled his eyes."So? Do you know exactly what it tastes like?"

"Frost!" Lightkit hissed, his green and blue eyes narrowed in anger."Just leave me be! You know I'm smarter than you!"

"Oh really?" Darkkit stood and started circling his brother, lashing his tail."Then tell me _exactly _what it tastes like."

Lightkit shook his head."Don't need to. It tastes like frost."

"And?" Darkkit sat back down, fluffing out his fur against the cold.

"And what?" Lightkit spat, glaring at him again."You can only try to outsmart me, but you never will!"

Darkkit stood and starting climbing down the rocky slope that led to Eaglestar's den."Why are you so arrogant and rude? Why do you hate me?" He called over his shoulder as he climbed down. His ear licked back as he heard Lightkit mutter something, but he couldn't make out what it was.

Darkkit saw a small vole on the pile. His Clan was just starting to stir, and the dawn patrol was leaving. He picked the vole up and carried it to a corner of camp. He started plucking the fur off.

"Hey, Darkkit." A sweet scent came over Darkkit, and he recognized Applepaw's scent.

"Hey." He meowed through a mouth full of fur."What's up?"

"I'm really going to miss you." Applepaw mewed, her voice full with sadness."The others aren't going to, I don't think, but I'll always miss you. You were always like my little brother."

Darkkit let out a sad purr."I'll miss TreeClan too. I don't think those MountainClan cats will be very...boring."

Applepaw sighed."Well, it looks like you're leaving now."

"Bye Applepaw. I will think of you every day." Darkkit meowed. He dashed towards Birchkit and they quickly bid their goodbyes. Eaglestar came out of his den, just as the sun rose.

"Alright. Lightkit, Darkkit, let's go." The trio of cats padded away from the sad and somber camp. _Are they really going to miss us that much? _Darkkit thought as he went through the woods.

"We are going to MountainClan first. Graystar is already waiting there." Eaglestar meowed, breaking up Darkkit's thoughts.

"How does he know you're ready for him?" Darkkit asked, his head spinning in confusion.

"I spoke with him late in the night. That's when MountainClan cats are most active. Then I spoke to Grassstar. He would be ready after the dawn patrol." Eaglestar said. Soon, four large peaks rose in front of the cats."That's MountainClan's home." Eaglestar flicked his tail, and a gray tom came out from behind some bushes. Eaglestar dipped his head.

"Greetings, Eaglestar. I trust you aren't using Darkkit to spy?" Graystar asked, his green eyes narrowed.

"Of course not. I told EternalClan to send you a sign if I was." Eaglestar mewed.

Graystar relaxed."Okay. He'll be with us until he is made an apprentice?"

Eaglestar nodded."Correct."

"Alright. Come this way, Darkkit." Darkkit followed Graystar, looking back to see if Lightkit was watching."You just missed my kits. They were kits only a quarter moon ago. Now they're apprentices. But Frostfur is going to have some kits of her own; Stoneclaw's. He is the Clan deputy."

"Oh." Darkkit was thinking of questions he should ask."What do you hunt?"

Graystar gave an amused snort."Did Eaglestar really send you to spy?" He muttered, half to himself."Well, really anything we can catch. In the mountains, we usually bring down hawks and falcons, but sometimes even eagles."

"Well, I ain't spying for Eaglestar. That's be WAY too hard." Darkkit meowed. They came to a huge rise of cliffs, and Darkkit gulped._ Do I really, really, have to climb this?_

* * *

**I will now update allegiances.**

**Allegiances**

**TREECLAN**

**Leader:**** Eaglestar-**large gray tom with white paws and green eyes  
**Apprentice: Falconpaw**

**Deputy:**** Redcloud-**large red tom with a white chest and leaf-green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Fireshade-**orange she-cat with dark amber eyes; white paws, tail-tip, and underbelly

**Warriors:**

**Larkfall-**handsome golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Leafwave-**gray tom with one white paw and blue eyes

**Finchwing-**gray tabby tom with white paws, and white 'V' on face. Dark blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Poolpaw**

**Cloudysky-**silver, almost white tabby tom with very pale blue eyes. Has white ears, paws, underbelly, and chest

**Blackthunder-**huge black tom with green eyes

**Talonclaw-**blue-gray tom with green eyes

**Grayfrost-**gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Dustwater-**sandy colored tom with dark, pale amber eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Snowpaw**

**Acornfall-**small dusky brown she-cat with dark green eyes

**Sharpfang-**deadly huge dark brown tabby tom with very dark blue eyes; white paws

**Fernsky-**sweet, beautiful dappled golden she-cat with white tail-tip, blue eyes

**Cloverheart-**white she-cat with golden dappled spots; amber eyes

**Lilytail-**gray she-cat with green eyes

**Jaggedclaw-**large dark gray tom with green eyes

**Mossheart-**brown she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Silvermoon-**silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes; white chest, tail-tip, paws, underbelly, and 'v' on face

**Swiftnight-**black tom with white underbelly and tail-tip; dark green eyes

**Ravensong-**beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Applepaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Falconpaw-**gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Poolpaw-**gray she-cat with green eyes

**Snowpaw-**white tom with black paws and amber eyes

**Applepaw-**dark gray she-cat with very dark amber eyes

**Queens and their Kits:**

**Fallingmeadow-**gray and white she-cat with pale green eyes, mother of Sharpfang's kits who are 4 moons old:

**Birchkit-**very small white she-cat with brown patches. Green eyes

**Elders:**

**One-eye-**very old, battle scarred black tom. Blind green eyes

**Silverflame-**once very beautiful light gray she-cat. Blue eyes

**Cedartree-**old reddish colored tom with a white tail-tip. Green eyes

**Gravelheart-**old grumpy gray tom with very pale yellow eyes

* * *

**MOUNTAINCLAN**

**Leader:**** Graystar-**gray tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**** Stoneclaw-**silver tom with black tabby stripes, blue eyes; white paws

**Medicine Cat:**** Emberfire-**orange and white tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Goldenpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Rockfang-**large, dark gray tom with bright yellow eyes

**Lavaheart-**black and russet-red tom with bright yellow eyes

**Spottedtail-**black tom with white spots and blue eyes

**Raincloud-**gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Skyfrost-**black and white tom with yellow eyes

**Blizzardcloud-**beautiful white she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

**Stormfur-**tortoiseshell mix of black, silver, ginger, and white she-cat. Very pale blue eyes

**Blackpelt-**black tom with yellow eyes

**Windysky-**tawny colored tom with black spots; amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Hollypaw**

**Frostfur-**white she-cat with blue eyes

**Foxtail-**russet-red tom with black stockings and white tail-tip. Blue eyes

**Icefire-**blue tom with white patches and yellow eyes

**Yellowpad-**yellow tom with a twisted paw; amber eyes

**Brightcloud-**red and white she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Flowerfang-**white she-cat with a black ear, leaf-green eyes

**Owlnight-** dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Hawktalon-**dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Antnose-**black and ginger tom with white paws; blue eyes

**Cougarclaw-**light tawny colored tom with pale yellow eyes

**Bluesong-**blue she-cat with blue eyes

**Pinebreeze-**brown she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

**Nutstorm-**ginger colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Rabbitbird-**white tom with green eyes

**Mousefang-**small brown tom with leaf-green eyes

**Sunnyheart-**golden tabby she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, chest, 'v' on face, and underbelly. Pale blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Goldenpaw-**handsome golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Hollypaw-**black she-cat with dark, pale amber eyes

**Jaggedpaw-**white and gray tom with black spots and amber eyes

**Stormpaw-**black and gray tom with amber eyes

**Queens and their Kits:**

**Frostfur-**white she-cat with blue eyes, excpecting Stoneclaw's kits

**Darkkit-**dark brown tabby tom with white paws, chest, underbelly, and tail-tip; light blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Jaggedpeak-**gray and black tom with blue-gray eyes

**Flowersky-**once very beautiful calico she-cat with very dark green eyes

**Crookedgrass-**very dark gray tom with yellow eyes; has fur that sticks out at all angles

**Eelfang-**silver tabby tom with very dark amber eyes

**Nightshade-**black tom with very, very, VERY dark amber eyes; look almost red

**Brokenfang-**battle scarred light brown dappled she-cat; amber eyes

* * *

**MEADOWCLAN**

**Leader:**** Grassstar-**handsome small gray and white tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**** Flowerdust-**very beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, tail-tip, and 'v' on face; very dark and pale blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Gorseheart-**lithe brown tom with black patches; amber eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Lilytooth**

**Warriors:**

**Cavernmist-**dark gray tom with misty blue eyes

**Hazelwind-**small light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Ashfang-**dark gray tom with green eyes

**Meadowdusk-**very beautiful white she-cat with one gray paw; green eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Stormpaw**

**Fallfire-**wiry brown tom with green eyes

**Darkflame-**dark brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Ivylight-**pale gray she-cat with a stripe running from head to tail; greenish blueish eyes

**Daisystep-**sleek brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Quickheart-**fast black tom with amber eyes

**Happyheart-**blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

**Rosesky-**calico she-cat with very pale blue eyes

**Tigerheart-**brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Kestrelfang-**black and white tom with very long fangs; bright yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Emberpaw**

**Leopardtail-**golden dappled tom with leopard-like spots; yellow eyes, has no tail

**Breezeclaw-**very dark brown, almost black tom with amber eyes

**Wolftail-**gray tom with splotches of white; long bushy tail, yellow eyes

**Icefeather-**white she-cat with amber eyes. Has black ears

**Bramblefrost-**dark brown tabby tom with brilliant green eyes

**Barkleaf-**brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a white tail-tip; green eyes

**Owlfeather-**black and red tom with dark blue eyes; VERY HANDSOME

**Apprentices:**

**Lilytooth-**white she-cat with a crooked tooth; green eyes

**Emberpaw-**orange she-cat with green eyes

**Stormpaw-**black, gray, white, and ginger tom with VERY pale blue eyes

**Queens and their kits:**

**Featherbreeze-**beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, underbelly, and 'v' on face. Bright and pale amber eyes, mother of Cavernmist's kits who are 1 moon old:

**Cloudkit-**light gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes

**Seakit-**gray tom with white paws and chest, yellow eyes

**Silverkit-**silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Lightkit-**gray and dark brown tom with one green eye, and one blue eye

**Elders:**

**Cinderdust-**gray and golden tom with amber eyes. Once very handsome

**Whitefrost-**white tom with blue eyes; DEAF

* * *

**LAKECLAN**

**Leader:**** Owlstar-**brown and tawny colored tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Cherrypaw**

**Deputy:**** Freezefeather-**white tom with silver tabby stripes; very pale blue eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Lakepaw**

**Medicine Cat:**** Leafsong-**red she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**Waterpelt-**gray tom with green eyes

**Pebblefoot-**dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Streamsong-**beautiful silver tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Reedfeather-**light gray tom with pale amber eyes

**Spottedflame-**orange tom with white spots with yellow eyes

**Troutfang-**small gray and white tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Steampaw**

**Morninglight-**VERY beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Lionfur-**ginger tom with green eyes

**Badgerclaw-**black and white she-cat with amber eyes and very long front claws

**Floodshine-**blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes  
**Apprentice:**** Brackenpaw**

**Wavesong-**beautiful silver she-cat with light green eyes

**Sandberry-**handsome pale ginger tabby tom with leaf-green eyes

**Pinknose-**white she-cat with green eyes; has a very pink nose

**Thunderroar-**black tom with white paws and a loud roar

**Shimmerwater-**beautiful black she-cat with a glossy pelt and amber eyes

**Skyleaf-**russet-red she-cat with dark green eyes

**Oakstorm-**brown and white tom with blue eyes

**Creekfur-**dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Riverfur-**blueish gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Firewater-**VERY handsome flame-colored tom with very pale blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Thrushpaw**

**Rushfur-**gray tom with green eyes

**Birdfeather-**black, ginger, and white she-cat with very pale blue eyes

**Turtletail-**tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Dawnmist-**ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Goldensong-**very handsome golden tabby tom with white paws, tail-tip, chest, and underbelly. Has very pale amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Brackenpaw-**pale tawny colored tom with leaf-green eyes

**Rainpaw-**gray she-cat with very pale green eyes

**Thrushpaw-**black tom with amber eyes

**Cherrypaw-**russet red she-cat with three white paws and a white underbelly; other paw is black. Blue eyes

**Steampaw-**very pale silver tom with very pale yellow eyes

**Beepaw-**black and blue tom with green eyes

**Honeypaw-**black she-cat with a white paw and tail-tip; blue eyes

**Queens and their kits:**

**Lakeshine-**beautiful glossy black furred she-cat with one green eye, one blue eye

**Berryflight-**red and white she-cat with amber eyes; no tail. Mother of Freezefeather's kits who are 2 moons old:

**Sapkit-**red and white she-cat with very pale blue eyes

**Sedgekit-**red she-cat with silver tabby stripes and amber eyes

**Bearkit-**large red tom with amber eyes

**Hollykit-**black, red, and white she-cat with one amber eye, one blue eye

**Brokenheart-**heavily battle scarred orange she-cat with white paws and chest and 'v' on face. Has very dark green eyes

**Elders:**

**Poppyshine-**black and white she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Yellowshine-**tawny colored tom with pale green eyes

**Emberfrost-**orange and black she-cat with blue eyes


	4. Chapter 3: Climbing the Mountains

**Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Climbing the Mountains**

Darkkit was out of breath by the time they finally got to camp. MountainClan cats were all around, their gray and black pelts blending with the shadows and rocks. There were mostly gray and black pelts, but a few yellows, reds, and whites.

"What is a _TreeClan _cat doing in MountainClan?" Hissed a golden tabby she-cat. Darkkit winced at her strong words. Most MountainClan cats were acting the same way.

"Has TreeClan sent a spy?" A black she-cat growled, poking Darkkit with a paw. Darkkit glared at her. _I can't lash out at these cats too! _he thought._ But I'd love to shred some of that black fur!_

"Graystar's gone mad!" Whispered a blue tom into a dark brown tabby's ear. The tabby nodded. _Odd. That cat looks just like me..._he thought.

"MountainClan!" Graystar finally meowed. He stood on a tall, slightly pointed rock. Darkkit finally managed to step into the cave that the MountainClan cats called home. There were several tunnels leading off in different ways. Darkkit wished to explore those.

"Today, we have a visitor. His name is Darkkit. He is a TreeClan kit, who is staying with us until he becomes an apprentice. He is staying because he attacked his brother, who also attacked him."

The Clan was shocked, and most cats broke into small chatting groups."Then is he a danger to us?" A very colorful tortoiseshell growled. Several others nodded their agreement.

"TreeClan sent him in to kill my kits!" A stunning white she-cat yowled. Her belly was extremely swollen with the promise of new-born kits.

"Yeah! They trained him to hurt us!" A black and white tom sneered. The MountainClan cats were glaring at Darkkit, who just shrank into shadow.

"QUIET!" Graystar yowled, his green eyes narrowed. Quickly the camp was quiet again, but Darkkit stayed where he was. _These cats are NOT very friendly..._ Darkkit thought. _Wonder how Lightkit is doing in FieldClan?_

"This kit is to be respected, not treated as a prisoner. He's here to learn about honesty, integrity, compassion, and all the other elements that make our Clan the best. Frostfur, come forward." Graystar beckoned the queen with a flick of his tail.

"Frostfur, I trust that you will take care of Darkkit. Treat him well." Graystar meowed. Frostfur dipped her head, but Darkkit saw anger, hatred, and, a little bit of fear in her blue eyes. _She's gonna hate me, I can tell._

"Clan dismissed." Graystar leaped off the rock, and started chatting with some warriors. Darkkit looked at Frostfur, who was glaring at him. He turned his gaze away, and spotted several young cats, most likely apprentices, coming towards him.

"Hi Darkkit! I'm Stormpaw!" A black and gray tom mewed. He had a friendly, bright gaze.

"Hello, Stormpaw." Darkkit replied, feeling every eye on him and Stormpaw._ This is awkward..._

"Would you like me to introduce you to everyone?" Stormpaw asked. Darkkit looked into Stormpaw's amber gaze, his eyes alight with glee.

"Alright. Thanks. I needed someone to do that for me, so I don't get lost." Darkkit muttered.

"Okay!" Stormpaw meowed enthusiastically. Darkkit let out a soft purr._ I like this cat. He's funny and nice! _"First, I want you to meet Jaggedpaw, my brother."

"Hi." The white and gray tom mumbled. Darkkit shrugged. _They're opposites, like me and Lightkit._

"That's my mom, Blizzardcloud." Darkkit watched as the beautiful white she-cat strode over.

"Hello Darkkit. I hope you're adjusting well to MountainClan life, as I assume it's very different from TreeClan life?" She flicked her tail.

"Yeah it is. There's no trees to climb. But with Stormpaw to help me, I'll soon be the best warrior ever!" Darkkit gave him a playful poke. Stormpaw poked him back. The two toms started wrestling, and another pair of cats came over.

"He's attacking Stormpaw!" The black she-cat from earlier yowled. Both cats sat up, straight as a tree.

"Shut up, Hollypaw!" Stormpaw spat, his eyes narrowed in anger."We were just playing!"

Hollypaw flicked her tail."Whatever." She stalked off. Another cat followed her.

"That's Goldenpaw. Everyone thinks that those two will be mates when they're older." Stormpaw meowed."But Goldenpaw's a lot nicer than Hollypaw."

"I can see why." Darkkit muttered. Stormpaw continued his tour, and Darkkit met Stoneclaw the Clan deputy, Emberfire the medicine cat and Goldenpaw again, and the elders.

"Can you tell me a story?" Darkkit asked. Stormpaw had to go off to training, and Darkkit was interested in hearing some stories. He'd brought a giant bird, which he learned was an eagle.

"Well, with a big juicy piece of prey like this, sure." The black tom, Nightshade meowed. He was the second youngest in the elders' den."But Jaggedpeak does the best ones."

"Okay." Darkkit sat on the dusty cave floor and stared at Jaggedpeak. The old tom lifted his head.

"Well, I'll tell you how MountainClan was formed. I remember as a young cat the tom himself. He was a large dark tawny colored cat, with a black stripe running from head to tail. We were very powerful. As the first Clan to settle in the mountains, we were not only the strongest, but the only group of cats living here. Mountainstar was our leader, and he had been a kittypet."

"What's a kittypet?" Darkkit asked.

"A cat that lives with two-legs. They're often chubby, rude, and annoying." Nightshade answered.

"Oh." _I wonder what they look like..._"Wait...what's a two-leg?"

"A cat that-" Nightshade was interrupted by Jaggedpeak.

"Anyway," Jaggedpeak snorted in annoyance,"Everyone thought Mountainstar, or Stripe, was nothing but a lame, stupid kittypet. He wanted to explore the wild, find some new turf to explore, and just get away from his busy life.

"So we began our long trek into the wild, running through the long field grasses that would one day belong to MeadowClan, splashing through LakeClans' lake, and then going through the dark forests that would be TreeClans' home one day."

There was a loud shriek, but none of the elders seemed to pay much attention to it. Except Flowersky, who muttered something into Brokenfangs' ear. The dappled she-cat stood and padded out, Brokenfang following.

"Anyway, we explored each terrain, but none seemed to fit us. And then Stripe announced we would be going to the mountains, that they were our home. Well, not everyone agreed. Meadow and Red preferred the rolling meadows, but they came anyway. Cedar, Misty, and Storm liked the lake best, and Lightning wanted the trees.

"But everyone came with Stripe, and soon, the group of cats spent their first season in the mountains. But-" Another shriek, and Darkkit thought it came from Frostfur. _Great. Now she's gonna hate me even more. _

"But there was another long, cold, and very hard leaf-bare ahead of them. The cats had nearly starved to death the previous leaf-bare, and many were not happy. Lightning announced he was moving elsewhere, to the trees. Meadow and Red dashed to the meadow, Cedar, Misty, and Storm all left for the lake. Now, I don't know how those other cats got their ranks so big, but MountainClan grew, and soon, Stripe, became Mountainstar, leader of MountainClan. EternalClan had guided his paw steps, and now he was the first leader."

"So...Graystar was his deputy..." Darkkit muttered.

"Yes. Now you go run along now. Go find some rock to entertain you. I need my sleep." Jaggedpeak dismissed him with a flick of his tail.

Darkkit dipped his head."Thank you." He got up to leave, just as Flowersky and Brokenfang returned.

"Four she-cats and a tom!" Flowersky meowed."I think that's pretty impressive, for my daughter."

"Frostfur is your daughter?" Darkkit asked, confused._ They look nothing alike!_

"Yep." Flowersky mewed."Her father was named Snowdrop, and he was pure white. He died, a long time ago." Her eyes clouded with sadness, and she slowly turned and went back to her nest. Darkkit shrugged and left._ Better go and see my new den-mates._

Darkkit found the darkness of the nursery rather calming. It was quiet, and a warm milky scent came from the back. The tunnel was large enough for a cat to slip through, but nothing more. It was pitch black, and Darkkit could feel that Frostfur was close.

"Get back!" Frostfur hissed."These are my kits! Go find your own!" Darkkit blinked.

"I just wanted to know their names." he meowed quietly.

"I'm not naming them until Stoneclaw returns, now get out!" Frostfur had risen to her paws, and Darkkit felt waves of anger rolling off of her pelt.

"No!" he retorted, feeling rather awkward fighting with her."Why don't you want me in here?"

"How am I to know if you're going to attack my kits?" Frostfur slashed at his cheek, and Darkkit felt blood start to well.

"I only attacked my brother!" he wailed, desperate to gain her trust."I would never hurt anyone else the same way!"_ Or would you? _A voice in his head meowed.

"I don't care!" she hurtled herself at him and tried to bite his shoulder. He dashed out, terrified of Frostfur. The light didn't seem to come quick enough, and finally, he came out, running into a cat. Fireshade. He ran into Fireshade?

"_What?_" Darkkit meowed. The orange she-cat was just as surprised to see him as he was to see her."What are you doing here?"

"Fireshade!" Goldenpaw dashed out."It's Emberfire, he's..." The tom glanced at Darkkit, then gasped in horror."What happened to your cheek?!"

"Frostfur happened." Darkkit muttered. He was still frightened by the way she had acted. Fireshade shook herself.

"Goldenpaw, get cobwebs on that scratch right now. And put some burdock root on it as well. It looks nasty. And maybe some dock, too."

"What about Emberfire?" he meowed softly.

"I'm going to deal with him in a second. Darkkit, I am here to help Emberfire get better. He collapsed on the ground, and he's very sick. I brought a special poultice to help him heal."

"How's Birchkit? And Applepaw? And my mother and father?" Darkkit asked her.

"Look, I'll chat when I'm done, okay?" Fireshade dashed off, and almost as soon as she was gone, Goldenpaw appeared.

"Hold still. Let me look at that scratch." Goldenpaw meowed softly. He quickly applied some sticky paste, and cobwebs."Don't touch that. It could get infected if it comes off."

Darkkit shrugged."Okay. Say, uh, do you have any idea about why Frostfur might've done this?"

"Other than the fact that she hates you, no, not really. Though I've heard rumors you remind her of her first mate." Goldenpaw replied.

"And why would that upset her?" Darkkit cocked his head.

Goldenpaw shrugged."I don't know. She never had kits with him, he died too soon." The golden tom spotted Hollypaw, and got up to meet her. Darkkit clawed the ground, waiting for Fireshade. She soon appeared, but spoke with Goldenpaw. His eyes suddenly clouded with grief, and his head drooped. Darkkit pricked his ears to pick up the conversation.

"...named by EternalClan. Don't worry about anything, just focus on healing your Clan." The two cats briefly touched noses, then Fireshade came over to Darkkit.

"Everyone is fine, but I want you to know why I left. It's not just because of Emberfire, but Eaglestar brought Lightkit home yesterday. He was naming him an apprentice when I left."

"_What?!_" Darkkit screeched. Fireshade shook her head.

"I know. I warned Eaglestar that he would get in a massive load of trouble, but he waved me off. And, to top it off, Fallingmeadow isn't your mother, and Lightkit nor Birchkit are your siblings."

Darkkit sat in shock, his eyes widening in shock."No...no..."

"Fallingmeadow confessed, and believe me, your father-no, Sharpfang was shocked, as were Birchkit and Lightkit." Fireshade meowed.

"I am your father." Owlnight meowed softly into Darkkit's ear."I've been watching you grow for awhile now."

"_NO! _I AM NOT HALF-CLAN!" he yowled to the MountainClan cats."I'm only a TreeClan cat!" Darkkits' chest was heaving, and his mind spun. How could all these cats have lied to him? He spun around and stomped into the nursery tunnel. He didn't care if Frostfur clawed his eyes out._  
_

"I just want to die..." Darkkit muttered, circling his nest and closing his eyes. He felt warm fur around him, and he smelled Frostfur.

"I know how you feel. My mom lied to me as well. I didn't know Flowersky was my mom, only Brokenfang. Snowdrop was still my father, but still..."

"If Fallingmeadow isn't my mom, who is?" Darkkit asked softly.

"Anyone with a white pelt that's not me." Frostfur mewed."This is my first litter. Maybe...Meadowdusk? She's a warrior of MeadowClan...or Pinknose of LakeClan...ask Owlnight. If lies to you, I'll shred him myself. I never liked him anyway."

"But think about it; ANY cat with even a hair of white on my pelt could be my mother." Darkkit growled. He called Owlnight in.

"Who is my mother?"

Owlnight sighed heavily."I knew I should've told you long ago. She is..."

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_ ** MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!XD**

**Love y'all!**

**~Night**


End file.
